rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X
Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X is the 33rd season of Survivor and the fourteenth season of coverage for RHAP, featuring two tribes of 10 new castaways divided by generation: millennials and Generation X. It is the third season to divide the castaways into starting tribes by age, following Survivor: Panama and Survivor: Nicaragua, and the second season to film in Fiji, following Survivor: Fiji, but in a different location. Description Coverage of Millennials vs. Gen X began with the release of the cast in August 2016. The requisite pre-season coverage continued, including a kick-off show with Josh Wigler and separate cast breakdowns with Nicole Cesternino, Corinne Kaplan, and Angie Caunce. For the first time, the cast assessment with Nicole was divided up into two parts, one for each tribe. A new pre-season staple was also released when Rob did a feedback episode to sum up all the coverage with Mike Bloom. RHAP's Survivor podcast repertoire continued from the previous season. It included Survivor Know-it-Alls, exit interviews, "This Week in Survivor History," separate recap and voicemail podcasts, "The Wiggle Room" and "Why _____ Lost." The "This Week in Survivor History" segment took on a new format beginning this season, with Jordan Kalish providing trivia questions to Rob about episodes that aired during that week in seasons past. List of Podcasts and Guests NOTES: 'Rob Cesternino appeared on every podcast of the season except for the Episode 1 Know-it-Alls and Episode 3 "Why ____ Lost". Stephen Fishbach appeared on every episode of Know-it-Alls. Josh Wigler appeared on every episode of "The Wiggle Room". David Bloomberg appeared on every episode of "Why ____ Lost." Jordan Kalish appeared on every exit interview podcast. Pre-Season August 18, 2016 - 'Survivor 33 Pre-Season Kickoff Special with Josh Wigler: Josh Wigler August 25, 2016 -''' Millennial Tribe Cast Assessment | Survivor 33 Preview, Part 1: Nicole Cesternino September 1,2016 - '''Gen-X Tribe Cast Assessment | Survivor 33 Preview, Part 2: Nicole Cesternino September 10, 2016 - Predicting Season 33 by Character Type with Angie Caunce: Angie Caunce September 12,2016 - Corinne’s Brutal Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Cast Assessment: Corinne Kaplan September 16, 2016 - Survivor 33 Pre-Season Feedback Show with Mike Bloom: Mike Bloom Episode 1 September 21,2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X PREMIERE Recap: Tyson Apostol September 22, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | First Player Voted Out – 9/22/16: Rachel Ako September 23, 2016 - ' Survivor 33, Episode 1 Recap with Michele Fitzgerald': Michelle Fitzgerald September 23, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 1 Feedback Show | Curt Clark: Curt Clark September 25,2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor Millennials vs. Gen X Premiere September 26, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #1, Season 33 Episode 2 September 28, 2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 2 Recap September 29, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 9/29/16: Mari Takahashi September 29, 2016 - '''Survivor 33, Episode 2 Recap with Peih-Gee Law: Peih-Gee Law September 30, 2016 -''' Survivor 33 Episode 2 Feedback Show | Darnell Hamilton: Darnell Hamilton October 2, 2016 - '''Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #2, Season 33 October 4, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #2 Episode 3 October 5 ,2016 - Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 3 Recap October 6, 2016 - Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/06/16: Paul Wachter October 6, 2016 - Survivor 33, Episode 3 Recap with Aras Baskauskas: Aras Baskauskas October 7, 2016 - Survivor 33 Episode 3 Feedback Show | Haley Strong: Haley Strong October 9, 2016 - Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #3 October 10, 2016 - Why ______ Lost Survivor with David Bloomberg | Ep #3, Season 33: Mike Bloom Episode 4 October 12, 2016 -''' Survivor Know It Alls | Millennials vs Gen X Episode 4 Recap' October 13, 2016 - 'Survivor 33 Exit Interview | Latest Player Voted Out – 10/13/16:' Lucy Huang October 13, 2016 - 'Survivor 33, Episode 4 Recap with Randy Bailey:' Randy Bailey October 14, 2015 - 'Survivor 33 Episode 4 Feedback Show | Myles Nye:' Myles Nye October 16, 2016 -' Wiggle Room: Josh Wigler on the Survivor MvX Ep #4' Bloggers for this Season * Catherine Lucas * Christian Williams * Christine LaRivière * Dan Heaton * Michel Trudeau * Sarah Freeman * Scott Gallagher Other Facts *Contestant Zeke Smith is a previous contributor to Rob Has a Website, writing blog posts about Colton Cumbie in ''Survivor: One WorldRob Has a Gay Correspondent: Thoughts on Colton’s Performance Thus Far and the appeal of Real Housewife and contestant on The Celebrity Apprentice Teresa GuidiceGuest Post: Explaining the Real Housewife, Teresa Giudice. *For their winner picks, Rob chose Chris Hammons, while Nicole chose Mari Takahashi. References External Links